And a Swelling Rage
by PennyStarling17
Summary: "For most of Maggie's life, her body seemed to belong to everyone but her."


For most of Maggie's life, her body seemed to belong to everyone but her.

When she was young and fighting her way through cancer, her body was property of the doctor's trying to save her.

(They wouldn't listen when she would beg them to just let her die in peace.)

When she was finally healthy again, her world now crystal and fake looking, she let her new boyfriend (and she used that term lightly) do what he wished with her body; damaging and reeking havoc with drugs and booze, trying to remember what the world use to look like.

Then her body became a shared property of her prison guards and her baby.

She's not ashamed to admit that she didn't want the baby for the greater majority of his duration in her body. It was only when she finally held him that she admitted to herself that if circumstances were different, she would be happy to be his mother.

Then the prison guards took him away and she was left with the vague memory of soft blue eyes and a little hand wrapped around her finger.

She hadn't been out of jail very long when the aliens came.

After the initial destruction, she hid herself away in an abandoned cellar, carefully rationing her food and clutching her knife as tightly as she could, refusing to let go of it even when her fingers cramped up and knuckles ached.

That was where Billy and Cueball found her.

Cueball dragged her back to camp by her hair, ignoring as she struggled against him.

That night, her body became their their property.

After a few weeks, Pope handed her a gun and welcomed her as part of the gang.

(It took all of her self restraint not to shoot him on the spot. Later, she rationalized that if she was going to kill him for letting his brother and Cueball rape her, it would not be with a gun, but her bare hands.)

She was left alone for a while; days, weeks, months, after she receives her gun. Time stopped having a meaning for her after a while.

She had her gun pointed at her head with her finger on the trigger when she heard the others return.

She sighed and reluctantly lowered the weapon, going to see what they wanted from her now.

The hostages were fighters from the second Massachusetts (whatever that meant) and she was suppose to let one of them go. A trade, Pope said, a .50 and a GTO for the people they were holding hostage.

So, she led the kid out.

(In retrospect, she'd admit that she had thought Hal was handsome as she put the bag back over his head and pointed her gun at his back.)

Hal returned with a doctor who fixed Billy.

The fury that constantly boiled inside of her swelled up as Billy smirked and told the girl (Karen, she knows now) to stand and show off her body.

Margaret looked at the girl, still too innocent even after everything that had happened and calmly asked the doctor, "Is Billy gonna live?"

She looked startled but replied, "Yes, if he doesn't get infected."

Billy turned and demanded, "What're you asking her that-"

Margaret didn't let him finish, just put a bullet in Billy's chest, turning to do the same to Cueball.

For a moment she ignored the shocked looks she got from the captives and reveled in the fact that they could no longer touch her.

"After they grabbed me three months ago, Billy... let's just say he deserved to die." She turned to sneer at Cueball's body. "Cueball thought he was better 'cause he brought chocolate," she scoffed and shook her head. "He wasn't."

Pretending she didn't see the horrified looks on their faces, she cut the binding from their leader's hand, handed him a knife and went to go get the guns.

Less than an hour later, she smirked at the newly captured Pope and followed Dr. Glass and the rest of the second Massachusetts away.

* * *

After so many months, fights, and the horror of Fitchburg, they were settled into Charleston and Margaret was finally ok with being called Maggie.

And for the first time in oh, so long, it finally felt like her body belonged to her and only her.

(Though, she was very ok with Hal pulling her close and kissing her too.)

* * *

I have no idea where this came from, but here it is.

Title from 'White Blank Page' by Mumford and Sons.

Please review!


End file.
